


Hang With Me

by Ellimio



Series: Lost Together [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9925625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimio/pseuds/Ellimio
Summary: What if instead of coaching Pee-Wee hockey before Samwell, Jack worked at a day-camp teaching kids how to golf? After all, he’d always loved the small cottage his parents kept on the shore of Lake Ontario in a tiny tourist town. There’s a new bakery that’s opened up since he's been back, too!





	1. Chapter 1

 

THURSDAY JUNE 22

 

jack - _bitty_ \-  shitty \- **lardo**

 

(1.20pm)

Bro

 

(1.20pm)

did you try the cookies at orientation lunch?

 

(1.20pm)

They’re all i can think about right now

 

(1.21pm)

not this training video

 

(1.21pm)

it’s like we don't know how to keep children alive or something

 

(1.21pm)

or to navigate a golf course, apparently

 

(1.21pm)

No

 

(1.22pm)

Dude, you’re missing out. Go get one!! 

 

(1.22pm)

if there’s any left, that is

 

(1.24pm)

I might beat you to it!! 

 

(1.34pm)

Shitty, we’re supposed to be watching the training video right now

 

(1.35pm)

Well I can’t go if you’ve gone, now can I?

 

(1.37pm)

Theres a few of the oatmeal ones left. I’ll slip you one on my way back in

 

(1.37pm)

if I can make it that long. Jeez, I’m taking a picture of the logo on the box 

 

(1.37pm)

We need to INFILTRATE THE SOURCE 

 

(1.38pm)

AND EAT THERE FOR THE REST OF THE SUMMER

 

(1.40pm)

okay I’m on my way back. Get those cookie-catchin’ hands ready

 

(1.40pm)

These hands are for hockey sticks, not cookies. And golf clubs.

 

(1.45pm)

gotta get that swing back in working order! 

 

(1.49pm)

those little kids won’t know what they are getting themselves into with you as their capitano

 

(1.55pm)

That reminds me, What are your campers going to call you, Shitty? Mr. S?

 

(1.55pm)

Excuse me, Mr. S is my _father._

 

(1.58pm)

they will be my Little Shits though!!! 

 

————————

(3.39pm)

okay, that cookie was good  


 

(3.40pm)

yeaaaaah! 'swawsome right??? Johnson said it’s a small dessert bakery on the end of main street . He says they have fucking good coffee too

 

( 3.44pm)

we should go after this lets out

 

(3.44pm)

yeah, maybe. But I hate going on main street during summer. too many tourists

 

(3.44pm)

and I have the ice booked 

 

(3.45pm)

Ugh, why does training take ages. we need to go now!!!

 

(3.46pm)

because we need to know where everything is and what to do in any emergencies. What if one your campers gets stung by a bee and has an allergic reaction or something?

 

(3.46pm)

then i grab my epi-pen out of my  _sick_ fanny pack and call 911 like any normal human

 

(3.46pm)

you say this like I’m not CPR trained, bro

 

(3.47pm)

of course you have a fanny pack

 

—————————-

 

(7.01pm)

Dude, you MISSED OUT on the bakery

 

(7.01pm)

it was the end of the day so they were sold out of a bunch of things 

 

(7.01pm)

but I got this bag of CHOCOLATE COVERED FRITOS

 

(7.01pm)

AND THEY ARE PROBABLY THE BEST THINGS I’VE EVER PUT IN MY MOUTH

 

(7.02pm)

AND THEY HAVE FRESH SQUEEZED LEMONADE. AND SWEET TEA

 

(7.02pm)

IT TASTES LIKE LIQUID SUNSHINE

 

(7.05pm)

and the PEOPLE

 

(7.06pm)

the baker has this adorable southern accent. You can hear him singing in the back

 

(7.07pm)

and the lady on till kept chirping him the whole time too. Christ I wish I applied there instead of becoming a _childrens g olfing instructor_

 

(7.07pm)

She even complimented me on my Fanny Pack

 

(7.07pm)

I told her I’d be back on the weekend!! you aren’t missing out this time bro

 

( 7.33pm)

we’ll see. 

 

——————————-

 

(9.40pm) 

_Hey Lardo, have you seen that guy with the moustache before??_

 

(9.40pm)

**he did look oddly familiar**

 

(9.41pm)

**He must be a local, I’ve definitely seen him around before**

 

(9.41pm)

_maybe in town or something?? he's totally a local. or the Diner?_

 

(9.41pm)  
**Pretty sure his shirt said Hidden Valley Golf Course. It’s just outside of town**

 

(9.42pm)

_Yeah but who golfs. But I bet he's a referred customer!! :)))))_

 

(9.43pm)

_I knew taking that rush order from Johnson would be a good idea!! At least it was something simple and not anything too elaborate like catered pies or wedding cakes or anything_

 

(9.45pm)

_Lord, I’m up to my eyeballs in wedding cake orders for this summer ;-;_

 

(9.46pm)

_But I should save my ramblings for the morning. Night Lardo!!!_

 

(9.46pm)

**Bittle, it’s not even 10**

 

(9.46pm)

_Gotta stay on top of those 6am starts!_

 

(9.47pm)

_Its easier to squeeze in a run before then, too!!!_

 

(9.49pm)  
**Whatever you say**

 

_——————-_

 

SATURDAY JUNE 24

 

(7.41am)

RISE AND SHINE, ZIMMERMANN

 

(7.41am)

ITS BAKERY TIME

 

(8.15am)

YOU AREN’T AT YOUR HOUSE

 

(8.33am)

FOUND YOU. and i’m not moving my truck until you agree to come to the bakery with me >:)

 

(8.41am)

and the longer you wait the more tourists will be out and about!!! 

 

(8.52am)

I thought you said it was a dessert bakery. They probably wont open until lunch

 

(8.52am)

you blocked me in the parking lot??? really??? 

 

(8.52am)

I really just feel like laying on the deck with a book, Shitty

 

(8.52am)

I’m not in the mood 

 

(8.53am)

we shouldn’t be eating sweets anyways

 

(8.54am)

I can see your read receipts Shitty

 

(8.58am)

Okay fine, quickly 

 

(8.58am)

Great, its walking distance from the arena!!

 

————————-

 

(12.10pm)

Bruh, I still can’t get over how nuts it was this morning. What a lineup!!

 

(12.10pm)

and all you got was your lil’ muffin and a cup of coffee

 

(12.10pm) 

we can’t all eat a 6-pack of mini-pies at 9.30 in the morning

 

(12.10pm)

Did you know the baker though? I saw you do a bit of a double-take when he said hi to you

 

(12.11pm) 

he looked like he wanted to say a lot more too ;)  

 

(12.12pm)

I see him when I go out on runs sometimes

 

(12.12pm)

we’ve never spoken or anything

 

(12.12pm)

aww. well maybe you should!! could get some delicious free treats out of it, bruh!

 

———————

(2.55pm)

_The moustache guy was back today! Bet you wish you didn’t give your shift away :)_

 

(2.56pm)

**bet I didn’t. Saturday mornings are the worst**

 

(2.56pm)

**and I needed to work on more things for the storefront anyways**

 

(2.56pm)

_uh oh, the rush is starting back up again!! Better go out there and save Nursey D: BRB_

 

(3.45pm)

_Yeah but guess what? The guy that I sometimes see running was with him. I wonder if they are friends??_

 

(3.47pm)

**great. Running guy**

 

(3.49pm)

_He just kind of looks like he's one of those really private people you know??_

 

(3.49pm)

_and so mysterious…(¬‿¬ )_

 

(3.52pm)

_I have a pretty good feeling that Moustache guy is going to be back in. He bought like 10 things and looked disappointed when he didn't see you _(¬‿¬ ) _ _(¬‿¬ )____

 

(3.52pm)

_I don't know about Running Guy_

 

(3.52pm)  
_but I hope he comes back too!!_

 

(4.10pm)

_if only they came in on a day that’s not the weekend…_

 

(4.12pm)

_then we might have a bit of time to chat them up ∩(︶▽︶)∩_

 

 

**\--------------**


	2. Chapter 2

MONDAY JUNE 26

jack - _bitty_ \-  shitty - **lardo**

(8.05am)

**Bitty, I hope you have a good baking playlist on today**

 

(8.05am)

**I’m in serious need of a dance party**

 

(8.05am)

**and on a totally unrelated note, are you planning on making cinnamon buns this week?**

 

(8.34am)

_Don’t I always???? and Cinnamon buns confirmed for tomorrow!! I was looking for an excuse to make them anyways ( ´ ▽ ` )_

 

(8.35am)

**Should we PR the shit out of them or should it be a surprise?**

 

(8.35am)

_Surprise. It’s more fun that way_

 

(8.40am)

_ok done and done! See you @ 10!!!_

 

_(8.41am)_

_oh and can you pick up 2 bunches of bananas for me on your way in??? thanks!!!!_

 

—————————

 

(11.15am)

Christ, its a hot one out today

 

(11.15am)

I’m so craving one of those lemonades from the bakery today

 

(11.15am)

I followed them on instagram and they just posted a picture of one

 

(11.15am)

want to swing around on lunch hour???

 

(11.17am)

Shitty, it’s our first day with the kids

 

(11.17am)

shouldn’t we stay on the grounds??

 

(11.20am)

bruh, don’t you want to escape??? the lunch room gets them for an hour

 

(11.20am)

that doesn’t mean we have to abandon them

 

(11.20am)

but it means we COULD abandon them

 

(11.21am)

don’t you want to see your running friend again?? :3

 

(11.22am)

you and your emoticons

 

(11.22am)

if you are going, you can get me one too. But I want to stay here with my campers

 

(11.22am)

and I saw him this morning on my run, like usual 

 

(11.23am)

:O

 

(11.23am)

and you didn’t tell me???????

 

(11.23am)

What is there to tell? He waved and i nodded

 

(11.24am)

don’t you want to hang out with me??? you can tell me EVERY DETAIL 

 

(11.26am)

and who says emoticons? they are EMOJIS, old man 

 

(11.29am)

fiiiiiine

 

(11.29am)

well then keep an eye on my little shits then, too :) 

 

——————

 

(1.01pm)

Shitty, did you put bourbon in this????

 

—————————

 

(4.23pm)

Hi, is this Eric Bittle? I got this number from the Bakery website. My name is Jack, and I was wondering if you sold gift cards or gift vouchers for a baked good. Please let me know at your leisure if this is available. Regards, Jack

 

(4.32pm)

_Hi Jack! we have gift cards available but the minimum on them is $10, and I have a feeling that’s a bit more than what you were anticipating. Can I ask what this is for? I might be able to work something out with the owner!_

 

(4.40pm)

Hi Eric, I volunteer at a day-camp for young golfers, ages around 9-12. I thought a weekly prize of a voucher to the bakery might be a good incentive for them to foster some friendly competition while still having a fun summer. 

 

(4.41pm)

Also, I was wondering if i could inquire after the healthiest options from the bakery? 

 

(4.45pm)

_haha, I think we should be able to work something out! :) I’ll talk to the owner but I think we can come up with a little voucher for a mini-pie, ice cream sandwich or a few cookies, something like that!_

 

(4.45pm)

_As for our healthiest options, we usually have a selection of handmade granola bars, and a daily muffin. We offer a selection of vegan and gluten-free options as well, if any of your campers have allergies or dietary restrictions!_

 

(4.47pm)

Thanks, Eric. Please let me know at this number what works and I can stop by to purchase them.

 

(4.49pm)

_no problem! I’m happy to help :) if you want to discuss anything further let me know!!_

 

(4.50pm)

_and I’ll let you in on a little secret — I’m making cinnamon buns tomorrow! they go quick so stop by early if you want one!!_

 

(4.55pm)

thanks for the tip. I’ll try to stop in. 

 

———————

 

(4.56pm)

_okay so you know how Shitty came in and talked to you for a while about working at a summer camp for golfing kids??_

 

(4.56pm)

_a guy named Jack just texted me asking about getting little gift cards for his golfing kids. Coincidence?????_

 

(4.56pm)

_do you think he’s Shitty’s friend???_

 

(4.57pm)

_Running guy????_

 

(5.10pm)

**I can ask him If you want. he gave me his number**

 

(5.10pm)

_!!!!!!!!!!_

 

(5.11pm)

_well maybe just ask him his name?_

 

(5.11pm)

_or don’t I don’t know_

 

(5.14pm)

_I don’t know!!!!_

 

(5.15pm)

_I kind of spilled the beans about the cinnamon bun thing so he said he might show up for some???_

 

(5.15pm)

**I guess we’ll find out tomorrow morning**

 

(5.17pm)

_…have you texted him yet?_

 

(5.18pm)

**what do I say?**

 

(5.19pm)

_cinnamon buns ♥‿♥_

 

————————

TUESDAY JUNE 27

(7.03am)

Cinnamon buns.

 

(11.15am)

dude i KNOW

 

———————

(7.23PM)

**no running guy/jack after you left. Maybe he just couldn’t make it in?**

 

(7.35pm)

_maybe_

 

(7.26pm)

**Shitty did buy a dozen though. Maybe he’ll share?**

 

(7.29pm)

**at least, i hope he’s going to share. that’s a lot of cinnamon bun for one dude**

 

(7.29pm)

**especially when they pretty much are the size of a human head**

 

(7.35pm)

_yeah, true_

 

WEDNESDAY JUNE 28

 

(9.41am)

happy day off, dude. Did you see your little baking running buddy, or did you take the opportunity to sleep in?

 

(9.55am)

No, he wasn’t on the trail today

 

(9.55am)

an no to sleeping in, I had the ice booked for the first 2 hours we are usually working

 

(10.10am)

no days off in Zimmermann’s book

 

——————-

(1.41pm)

**Running guy was just in, asked for you**

 

(1.41pm)

**can confirm his name is jack**

 

(1.42pm)

**I told him it was your day off and you’d probably be at the flea market near the arena**

 

(1.45pm)

_thanks, L!_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a little longer folks!! Hope you are enjoying reading, It's crazy how quickly the texts fly by. Please like and comment if you are enjoying it!!
> 
> And special thanks to E for being my test reader :)

jack - _bitty_ \-  shitty \- **lardo**

 

 

WEDNESDAY JUNE 28

 

(6.55pm)

_Hey Jack! I just stopped in at the bakery on my way back from the Flea and we should have your vouchers ready for tomorrow!!_

 

(6.55pm)

_Sorry again that we didn’t really have a chance to talk then! Lord, those kids keep me busy!!_

 

(6.56pm)

No problem, I completely understand.

 

(6.56pm)

Can I pick up the vouchers after my session tomorrow afternoon, around 4pm? 

 

(6.56pm)

_okay! I’ m there until about 4.30 but I can leave them with Lardo if you don’t make it by then_

 

(6.57pm)

_We’re open until 7 on thursdays, 9 on fridays and saturdays_

 

(6.59pm)

Okay. and what time do you open? 

 

(7.00pm)

_10am on weekdays, 9 on weekends! and its usually me except for Wednesdays!!_

 

(7.00pm)

_but that’s because of the kids baking club!_

 

(7.00pm)

_I’m just a couple doors down at the Baptist Church, they let me use their kitchen_

 

_(7.00pm)_

_it fits more kids than the bakery would anyway, haha! Its more designed for 2 people_

 

(7.00pm)

_cause its so little. Its perfect for the little shop but not for the dozen kids i have creating little baked goods_

 

(7.01pm)

_they are sweetpeas （ ´ ∀｀）_

 

(7.01pm)

_it was actually their idea to sell the stuff we make at the flea_

 

(7.01pm)

_then we divide the food we don’t sell between the kids for their families and take the money to the food bank_

 

(7.02pm)

_oh Lord, I’m rambling again, aren’t I :/_

 

(7.03pm)

I don’t mind. It’s interesting to hear about the other activities around town

 

(7.04pm)

Do you have any overlap with any of the kids taking the golf day camp?

 

(7.03pm)

_I’m not sure! I think you guys might have more of the cottagers than we do_

 

(7.04pm)

cottagers?

 

(7.04pm)

_So like the kids that come down just for the summer_

 

(7.04pm)

_they don’t live around here year round_

 

(7.04pm)

_I have a few in my group, but its mostly locals_

 

(7.06pm)

_But I’m a cottager myself!! I used to stay up here with my aunt for a couple weeks during the summer when I was a kid_

 

(7.06pm)

_my Dad is from around these parts_

 

(7.06pm)

_It’s not too much different from where I grew up in the south. Same kind of people I guess :/_

 

_(7.06pm)_

_but my aunt mentioned this bakery and it sounded like a dream come true_

 

(7.06pm)

_I’m going to guess you aren’t a local either?_

 

(7.10pm)

No, I grew up around Montreal. My Parents own a cottage here, we used to come for weekends when I was little

 

(7.10pm)

they liked the seclusion

 

(7.10)

it wasn’t too far from home, either, and its not the Muskokas

 

(7.10pm)

and my Dad’s friends with the owner of the Golf Course here

 

(7.11pm)

I just remembered it from when I was a kid and wanted to come back I guess

 

(7.11pm)

_what’s wrong with the Muskokas??_

 

(7.12pm)

oh nothing, its just that its where a lot of famous people tend to have cottages 

 

(7.12pm)

We wanted to be able to get away from that a bit. the spotlight 

 

(7.14pm)

its mostly just farmers here in the off season

 

(7.15pm)

_wait…_

 

(7.15pm)

_are you famous or something??_

 

(7.19pm)

haha, you could say that

 

(7.20pm)

_what are you famous for???_

 

(7.20pm)

_sorry is that rude of me to ask_

 

(7.21pm)

_but what are you famous for???????????_

 

(7.26pm)

see you tomorrow, Bittle

 

————————-

 

(7.27pm)

sometimes its hard to remember that the world doesn’t revolve around hockey

 

(9.45pm)

excuse me???? is this Jack Zimmermann talking???? the Hockey Robot???

 

(9.45pm)

Hold on, I’ve got to call the police. I think I am witnessing identity theft 

 

(9.45pm)

are you a robber???? ahacker????did you steal jack’s phone???

 

(9.46pm)

night, Shitty

 

THURSDAY JUNE 29

 

(5.40am)

_Lardo Lardo!!!_

 

(5.40am)

_guess who I ran into on my morning run!!_

 

(5.41am)

_and guess who is stopping in after I get things going!!_

 

(5.41am)

_ahh must get ready for work_

 

(5.41am)

_I’ll let you sleep too I guess_

 

—————-

(6.55am)

okay, I’m just outside the doors

 

(6.55am)

I can see a light on in the back, is that where you are??

 

(6.55am)

is there a back door? 

 

———————-

 

(10.42am)

**is yours deliriously happy this morning too?**

 

(10.46am)

Maybe not delirious, but fucking bewildered. In the most adorable way possible

 

(10.46am)

Did you get any details from Bitty?

 

(10.47am)

**yeah, he’s still chattering on about Jack stopping in**

 

(10.47am)

**he picked up his order, and I guess Bitty tried to get him to sample a few things but he said he couldn’t eat sweet things that early in the morning**

 

(10.47am)

**And Bitty usually makes his savouries last thing but I think they were one of the first things this morning**

 

(10.48am)

**Carrot Muffins aren’t usually a priority bake**

 

(10.49am)

**he causally asked me if I had seen Jack anywhere other than town before though**

 

(10.49am)

**I didn’t have the heart to tell him**

 

(10.50am)

**you would think a Baby Bad Bob would be recognizable**

 

(10.58am)

**he’s seen my his name in my texts. gotta go!**

 

—————

 

(11.14am)

What’s up, Doc?

 

(11.14am)

did you bring enough to share? :)))))

 

(11.15am)

with my campers 

 

(11.15am)

not with you! 

 

(11.16am)

:O

 

——————

 

(2.45pm)

_who is Bad Bob?_

 

(2.45pm)

_I got your number from Lardo_

 

(2.45pm)

_I said I’d leave her all my dishes to do if she didn’t give it to me_

 

(2.45pm)

_so who is he??????_

 

(2.46pm)

_this is Bitty_

 

(3.10pm)

_I’ve googled it_

 

(3.10pm)

_all that comes up is some strange western youtube video_

 

(3.10pm)

_called “the meanest hombre in the west”_

 

(3.11pm)

_he’s wearing all black and his pants are very tight_

 

(3.11pm)

_and I’m getting an 70s vibe_

 

(3.36pm)

I can't tell you!!

 

(3.36pm)  
and i am saying this to you with the utmost respect

 

(3.36pm) 

I, B. Shitty Knight, pledge my allegiance

 

(3.36pm)

that i shall not reveal Jack's very public secret identity

 

(3.37pm)

so help me god

 

(3.38pm)

_free pie?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on this story is much more fun than anything else going on in my life right now. Hoping to update as much as possible, but be patient with me in the next few weeks!! 
> 
> As ever, thank you to E for the test reads. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you think!! :)

jack - _bitty_ \-  shitty \- **lardo**

 

THURSDAY JUNE 29

 

(6.44pm)

Is Bad Bob Zimmermann not actually at the top of all the google searches? He’s hockey royalty

 

(6.47pm)

**I _may_ have blocked his name from the store’s google account**

 

(6.48pm)

**which also happens to be Bitty’s**

 

(6.48pm)

**because he leaves his gmail open all the time**

 

(6.49pm)

you devil you! 

 

(6.49pm)

**it’s payback**

 

(6.49pm)

**But I like Jack. And he should be able to talk to Bitty about what happenedon his own terms**

 

(6.49pm)

a seldom realized luxury.

 

(6.50pm)

** and a bit of an ethical grey area? still trying to decide if it was my place **

 

(6.50pm)  
Honestly though, Bad Bob? He’s cultural vernacular! ANYONE should know who he is 

 

(6.52pm)

**Yeah, but Bitty’s southern**

 

(6.55pm)

but its BAD BOB ZIMMERMANN!!!

 

(6.55pm)

**see you in 5, ya weirdo**

 

————————-

 

(7.05pm)

Hey Shitty, what are you up to? 

 

(8.10pm)

Thirsty Thursdays at the Salty Dog with Lardo!

 

(8.10pm)

you’re welcome to join! 

 

(8.12pm)

Oh, no that’s ok. Say Hi for me

 

(8.12pm)

you kNOW it

 

——

 

FRIDAY JUNE 30

 

(9.30am)

Hey Bittle. Missed you on the trail today

 

(9.34am)

_oh, I forgot to mention!! I had to come in earlier this morning ‘cause I’ve got like 5 wedding cakes going this weekend, then a few more big orders for Tuesday_

 

(9.35am)

_you know. 4th of July. Need all the time I can get ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ_

 

(9.35am)

_which reminds me, do you have plans??_

 

(9.37am)

_lardo and i were thinking of going to that thing at Pioneer Park. You and Shitty should join!!_  


 

(9.37am)

_Lord, I’ll be exhausted. But I’ll have the day completely off ヾ(＠°▽°＠)ﾉ_

 

(10.03am)

Thanks. But I’m driving back up to Montreal for a few days

 

(10.03am)

to spend Canada Day with my Parents, and a few meetings. Not sure if I’ll be back by then

 

(10.05am)

_Oh no, I totally forgot about Canada Day!!_

 

(10.17am)

_well you know you can visit whenever you like! I usually have the back door propped open!_

 

(10.17am)

_actually, stop in before you head out!! I’ll wrap up some treats to take with you on the road :) :)_

 

(10.17am)

Thanks, Bittle. See you then

 

(10.18am)

_see you then! If I’m up to my eyeballs in buttercream, say nothing (ᅌᴗᅌ* )_

 

_—————-_

 

SATURDAY JULY 1

 

(11.10am)

HAPPY CANADA DAY TO MY FAVOURITE FRENCH CANADIAN MOTHERFUCKER

 

(11.10am)

thanks I think?

 

—————

 

(9.45pm)

Thanks for all the treats again, Bittle. They got over the border no problem. My family loved them

 

(9.45pm)

hope your day wasn’t too crazy. 

 

(9.46pm)

_oh thats so nice to hear after a long day!! it was nuts. Holiday weekend plus normal beginning of the summer craziness??(TToTT)_

 

(9.47pm)

_But the good thing is that all the wedding cakes got picked up. There was one that was super late an almost didn't make it in time but it all turned out!!_

 

(9.47pm)

_got home a few hours ago and plopped down on my Auntie B’s deck and have not moved since_

 

(9.48pm)  
_She’s so nice. Brought me dinner and cocktails and my phone charger_

 

(9.48pm)

_Best Aunt_

 

(9.48pm)

_she says hi_

 

(9.49pm)

_She's laughing. Do you think i’m drunk?? I’m not drunk,it’s been a long day!!_

 

(9.50pm)  
Haha, Say hi back for me. 

 

(9.50pm)

no I don’t think you are drunk. It is taking you quite a bit longer to type than usual though :)

 

(9.51pm)

_Jack,_

 

(9.51pm)

_Jack I-don’t-know-your-last-name-or-middle-name or if I did I would type it_

 

(9.52pm)  
_I know when I am drunk, mister_

 

(9.55pm)  
well It’s also a bit hard to tell when you haven’t left your seat for a few hours?

 

(9.55pm)

_shush, you_

 

(9.55pm)

I tried the Rhubarb custard pie you sent. It was very good

 

(9.56pm)

my Mother wonders if you share your recipes? 

 

(9.59pm)

_RhuBARB??? thats it. I’m making my Rhubarb Streusel Muffins when you are back_

 

(10.00pm)

_I KNEW you had a sweet tooth_

 

(10.01pm)

_(also I may be a BIT drunk. Walking up the stairs to bed was harder than I thought)_

 

(10.01pm)

_but I can share my recipes!! I actually have a VLOG about baking_

 

(10.01pm)

_but it’s secret_

 

(10.05pm)

The maple-apple was really good, too. Send it as well

 

(10.05pm)

_JACK!!!!_

 

(10.07pm)  
I’ll let you sleep it off.

 

(10.07pm)

_I can’t sleep now, I’m too excited!! YOU LIKE PIE_

 

(10.08pm)  
_If you want to see me DRUNK drunk though, Lord_

 

(10.09pm)

_what is independence day for???_

 

(10.09pm)

_pie. but also AMERICA and DRINKING_

 

(10.09pm)

_wait, are you drinking now? shouldn’t you be celebrating? it’s Canada day!!_

 

(10.15pm)

I don’t drink much. 

 

(10.16pm)

its not really something I am interested in

 

(10.18pm)

especially recently. I just

 

(10.19pm)

well, It’s not something I really want to get into right now

 

(10.29pm)

are you still there?

 

(10.32pm)

Bittle?

 

(10.36pm)

Sleep well Bittle

 

SUNDAY JULY 2

 

(4.02am)

_OMG JACK_

 

(4.02am)

_I’M SO SORRY I TOTALLY FELL ASLEEP_

 

(4.02am)

_(T⌓T)_

 

(4.02am)

_I’LL STOP TEXTING YOU TOO CAUSE ITS YOUR DAY OFF. SHOULDN’T HAVE TO GET UP THIS EARLY_

\------------

 

(8.55am)

sooooooo, how was it with the fam?

 

(8.59am)

yeah, not bad. I think we were all trying our best to be normal

 

(9.00am)

Mama said that I seemed a lot happier

 

(9.00am)

They were both really surprised with the baking I brought

 

(9.00am)

Bitty sent things back with you??

 

(9.10am)

…yeah. He asked me to stop in before I left. I thought he just wanted to say hi before I left for a while

 

(9.10am)

now that I look back on it he said he wanted to give me a few things to take back. I assumed it would be just like a driving snack or something. Like the carrot muffins

 

(9.10am)

but he sent 2 pies and i think 2 dozen cookies

 

(9.10am)

and he wouldn’t let me pay for them, either

 

(9.10am)

I put some money in his tip jar though

 

(9.11am)

oh I bet you did. wink wink

 

(9.12am)

Shitty

 

(9.13am)

I think they are just glad I am making friends again

 

(9.13am)

friends???

 

(9.15am)

yeah, friends

 

(9.15am)

that aren’t named things like Shitty

 

(9.16am)

it’s ironic!

 

 

————————

 

(9.19am)

Is bitty around? 

 

(9.20am)

**he’s tackling the Mount Everest of dishes. Will take him all day at the rate he’s going**

 

(9.20am)

I was just talking to jack. he just called Bitty his “friend” and seemed pretty earnest about it

 

(9.21am)

**well ya gotta start somewhere**

 

(9.21am)

but Bitty? 

 

(9.22am)

**Bitty is Bitty. I’m sure he can deal with it either way**

 

(9.23am)

is it wrong of me to want to see those two crazy cats happy together though?

 

—————-

 

(12.04pm)

Jack gets free pie and I don’t?!

 

(12.09pm)

_come visit when I’m here and maybe you will!!_

 

(12.09pm)

_don’t think I don’t notice you and Lardo sharing the day-olds after i’ve gone home (¬_¬) (¬_¬)_

 

(12.10pm)

whoops! Meet at the Salty Dog @ 5 for apology drinks?? I’m buying!

 

(12.10pm)

_okay_ _ʘ‿ʘ_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> thanks always to E for the prereads :)

jack - _bitty_ - shitty  - **lardo**

 

 

 

SUNDAY JULY 2

 

(9.45pm)

feeling a bit better this evening?

 

(9.46pm)

_feeling much the same sir!_

 

(9.47pm)

_Shitty took me and Lardo out for drinks. He sure asks a lot of questions!_  


 

(9.48pm)

_remind me that i owe him like, so many mini pies_

 

(9.48pm)

oh, I’m sure you don’t

 

(9.49pm)

_oh I’m sure I do. he bought_

 

(9.50pm)

_a lot of rounds_

 

(9.50pm)

_how was your day? how is your family??_

 

(9.57pm)

fine. They say I don’t call enough so that’s why I'm visiting so long. 

 

(10.01pm)

Bitty? didn’t fall asleep again, did you?

 

(10.02pm)

_no, sir!_

 

(10.03pm)

_that sounds good I guess. It’s nice to have family who cares!!  
_

 

(10.04pm)

_I try to call my mom and moo maw as often as possible. It’s weird being so far apart from them. No joint baking sessions!!_

 

(10.04pm)

_but it’s also a breath of fresh air, you know??_

 

(10.05pm)  
_it’s like i can be more of myself here. Y'all don't know my embarrassing childhood stories. and ones from when i grew up, too_

 

(10.09pm)

I feel that way too. 

 

(10.09pm)

What did you talk about with Lardo and Shitty? 

 

(10.10pm)

_oh, not much. They wanted to know what it was like in the south, why i’m here yada yada_

 

(10.10pm)

_Shitty was strangely alert the whole time?_

 

(10.11pm)

_it almost had like, an interview quality_

 

(10.11pm)

_if interviewers had chugging competitions. LOL_

 

(10.12pm)

_nah it was cool_

 

(10.16pm)

_I wish you were going to be around for independence day, though. I feel like the 4 of us could get into some trouble, y’know? Shitty says he’s hosting a party and invited us_

 

(10.20pm)

_Jack? did YOU fall asleep?_

 

(10.21pm)

no, I’m still here. I should sleep, though.

 

(10.21pm)

Night, Bittle

 

(10.22pm)

_oh, okay! sleep well Jack!!_

——————————

 

MONDAY JULY 3

 

(4.55am)

_It’s weird not seeing you on my run in the mornings_

 

(4.55am)

_I keep expecting you to be like around the next bend on the trail_

 

(5.05am)

if it makes you feel any better, I’m still running, only in Montreal

 

(5.05am)

the trails aren’t as nice though. Company either

 

(5.06am)

_:)_

 

——————-

 

(5.30am)

Did you really take Bittle out just to interrogate him? 

 

(5.30am)

what did you talk about 

 

(5.30am)

Jack, its ass o’clock in the morning

 

(5.31am)

why the fuck are you up

 

(5.31am)

what did you tell him about me?

 

(5.32am)

were you talking to him already this morning?

 

(5.32am)

i’ll tell you about at a more acceptable time of day

 

—————-

 

(9.40am)

**Hey, did you want anything from the Bakery’s menu for your parent’s party tomorrow?**

  
  
(9.41am)

Nah, just your bad selves! My parents usually go all out. But if Bitty wants to bring something… I wont say no :) 

 

(9.41am)

**Haha, i’ll let him know**

 

———————-

 

(9.55am)

Ok. I’ll indulge you 

 

(9.55am)

we mostly just talked about tomorrow and what his plans were. I invited them to my parent’s annual 4th of July party 

 

(9.55am)

he’s sweet. I’m not saying I invited him only for the possibility of free pie but…………

 

(10.59am)

Am I invited?

 

(11.00am)

Fuck yes!!!!! You’re coming back early?

 

(11.01am)

Let’s just say my parents are relieved with my progress so far this summer.

———————-

 

(1.10pm)

_Lord, these orders are kicking my sorry ass! So many triple berry pies. Every time i put out a plate of red white and blue cupcakes they immediately get bought up_

 

(1.10pm)

_i’m almost feeling guilty for taking a texting break_

 

(1.11pm)

_But a baker’s gotta rest!_

 

(1.11pm)

_oh Lord, we’re completely out of squares. I just filled it!!!! this is crazier than the weekends, I swear!!!!_

 

—————

 

(1.55am)

_oops, I think it happened again!! Third time’s charm??_

 

(1.55am)

_I love summer_

 

(1.57am)

Me too.

 

(2.01am)

_Jack?! what are you doing up??_

 

(2.02am)  
It’s a surprise. Sleep well, Bittle

————————

 

TUESDAY, JULY 4

 

(8.45am)

come over any time you’d like, Bro! We’re cooking enough to feed the entire population of Canada. When are you back in town?

 

(8.46am)

got back late last night. And you’ll be happy to know you woke me up just then,

 

(8.46am)

Sleeping in??? the hockey robot does not cease to amaze me

 

(8.56am)

you must be preparing yourself for your annual dose of tub juice B)

 

(8.57am)

oh god

 

(8.59am)

prepare yourself!!

 

———————

(10.30am)

_guess how many pies I've made for shitty’s party?_

 

(10.32am)

how many people are going to be there? 

 

(10.32am)

_he didn’t really give me a number. but everyone likes pie. Guess!!_

 

(10.33am)

baking on your day off? 

 

(10.33am)

_a day without baking is a very sad day!! and I bake on Wednesday anyways with the kiddos. Guess!!!!_

 

(10.35am)

5?

 

(10.35am)

_higher_

 

(10.35am)

8?

 

(10.35am)

_higher!!!_

 

(10.35am)

how many pies do you normally make for a day at the bakery?

 

(10.36am)

_you get one more guess!!!_

 

(10.36am)

i give up! 

 

(10.37am)

_twelve!!_

 

(10.37am)

….thats a lot of pie

 

(10.37am)

_I know!!! i’m a little impressed myself. I didn't even make these at the bakery, all in Aunt B’s kitchen._

 

(10.37am)

_maybe I should leave one as a courtesy…._

 

(10.37am)

_I’ll leave her two. she’s going over to her friend’s house for dinner. Pie for everyone!!!_

 

(10.39am)

I’m just dreaming of pie now

 

(10.40am)

_should have gone for your run this morning!!_

 

(10.41am)

_when do your golf workshops start up again? When are you back?_

 

(10.41am)

tomorrow

 

(10.41am)

_you get back then or thats when you work next?_

 

————

 

(11.05am)

**here**

 

(11.05am)

_ok, two seconds!! Just trying to find a way to carry all these pies…_

 

(11.06am)

_um, how big is your backseat?_

 

(11.06am)

**omg. okay i’ll come in to assess the situation**

 

———-

 

(6.11pm)

Hey Jack, haven't seen you in a while! You didn’t do an irish goodbye, did you?

 

(6.20pm)

Still here. on the beach with Bittle

 

(6.21pm)

ok! food round 2 starts in 10. Come back up and stuff your face!! 

 

——-

 

(11.21pm)

**still need a ride home tonight?**

 

(11.25pm)

_Sorry, I think Jack’s going to drive me! Thanks for checking though :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey fellas!
> 
> So i've finally figured out where this is going. I think. There's probably going to be 8 or 9 chapters, and probably a couple adjacent things later. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!!

WEDNESDAY, JULY 5

 

(1.02am)

_Jack, ur amazingg. for the ride home_

 

(1.03am)

_ur probably still driving ubtit was sooo good to catch up with u today. We should hang out moreee when we aren’t working. lets just be together all the time okokokok_

 

(1.04am)

haha, I thought i told you to go to sleep. I even got you into bed and everything! your phone was on your dresser! 

 

(1.05am)

_too far away. I had to look u up again_

 

(1.05am)

_ur FAMOUS IN CANADA_

 

(1.05AM)

_CANADIAN ROYALTY_

 

(1.06am)

ZIMMERMANNNNN

 

(1.06am)

I should have put your phone on airplane mode. Sleep!! 

 

(1.08am)

_but I’m in the presence of ROYALTY_

 

(1.10am)

_I just threw up again_

 

(1.12am)

thanks for the update

 

(1.15am)

_your wemclm_

 

(1.15am)

sleep, bitty. 

 

(1.16am)

_!!!!!!!_

 

(1.30am)

_Jack?_

 

(1.33am)

_I like your face_

 

(1.33am)

_not because its famous_

 

(1.36am)

_shoulda known it was hockey_

 

(1.37am)

_ok i should sleep now_

 

(1.38am)

_I should ask though ebefor i lseep_

 

(1.41am)

_in the truck?_

 

(1.45am)

_befr I had to open the door?_

 

(1.47am)  
_what were you gonna do?_

 

—————-

 

(1.04pm)

**so how did it go last night?**

 

(1.05pm)

_shush pls_

 

(1.05pm)

_text quieter_

 

(1.06pm)

_less brightness_

 

(1.06pm)

**well you tell me the story so I don’t have to coax it out of you**

 

(1.10pm)

_it’s all a bit fuzzy if I'm honest. I just remember jack smiling and laughing a lot and pie and lotssss of drinks_

 

(1.10pm)

_but jack wasn’t drinking and had his truck and said he was sober so I was like, that works!_

 

(1.10pm)

_and we were mostly hanging out together anyways_

 

(1.11pm)

_speaking of, I remember seeing you with tub juice alter on in the night?? did you stay over?_

 

(1.13pm)

**not important. keep telling the story**

 

(1.14pm)

_that’s a yes!!! say thanks to shitty for me then. I had a great time. I don’t really remember saying bye or anything_

 

(1.16pm)

_oh wait I do_

 

(1.17pm)

**he said thanks for all the pies. I think he may have hidden a plate or two under his bed or something? he just pulled one out and started eating it**

 

(1.17pm)

**he also said that you’re adorable when you’re drunk. you get super clingy and your accent seems so much thicker**

 

(1.19pm)

_oh lord, I was clingy, wasn’t I_

 

(1.21pm)

**yeah but jack didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was all smiles last night**

 

(1.21pm)

_he was, wasn’t he_

 

(1.22pm)

_but ya so we said goodbye to you guys and jack drives me home and he goes really slowly and we talked for ages and he told me about BEING A FAMOUS HOCKEY PLAYER_

 

(1.22pm)

_AND ABOUT HIS DAD AND EVERYTHING and like some other stuff that happened that idk if public knowledge? and i don't want to get too into it_

 

(1.22pm)

_but essentially he’s just coming out of this really rough patch and Lord, what that boy’s been through_

 

(1.34pm)

_it broke my heart_

 

(1.34pm)

_but we had this really intense moment though_

 

(1.35pm)

_It just felt like everything and nothing was happening at once, y’know?_

 

(1.35pm)

_like we weren't saying anything, and time just stood still and it was perfect_

 

(1.37pm)

_but then we got to aunt B’s and he like reached out his hand to me to like either clap me on the back or like touch my face maybe??? but then i had to open the door to be sick_

 

(1.40pm)

_Lord, it was so embarrassing_

 

(1.40pm)

_He like got out and made sure I was okay and everything_

 

(1.41pm)

_like he unlocked the door while I was sick some more in the bushes_

 

(1.41pm)

_and helped me up the stairs and into bed and got me water and a trash can if I was sick again_

 

(1.43pm)

_and I haven’t really moved since,_

 

(1.43pm)

_well I did to get my phone. he put it far away_

 

(1.49pm)

**oh bitty**

 

(1.50pm)

_then I sent him some questionable text messages and he hasn’t texted back yet_

 

(1.51pm)

**Shitty’s texting him now I think. Interested in brunch at the salty dog?**

 

(1.52pm)

_only if i can wear my biggest, darkest sunglasses and order several Bloody Marys_

 

(1.53pm)

**join the club**

 

(1.55pm)

**Shitty actually has a pair of those comically large like clown ones**

 

(1.55pm)

**Well, I guess you’ll see them!**

———————-

 

(1.19pm)

pie for hangover breakfast is the best pie

 

(1.19pm)

don’t you agree? :) 

 

(1.22pm)

can’t say. I had PB&J. had the rink booked for my regular slot

 

(1.22pm)

wow, so are you running on like, zero sleep then??

 

(1.23pm)

may have skipped the run. And no bakery on Wednesday. Slept in instead

 

(1.24pm)

back to my regular schedule though, its important

 

(1.25pm)

no doubt, no doubt

 

(1.35pm)

how’d things go with bitty last night though?

 

(1.37pm)

fine. He was really drunk so I made sure he got to bed alright

 

(1.37pm)

was going to text him in a bit to see how he’s doing

 

(1.40pm)

well don’t put it off too long!! 

 

(1.45pm)

want to meet up @the dog for victory brunch?

 

(1.45pm)

brunch? it’ll be the middle of the afternoon

 

(1.46pm)

lupper? dinnunch? 

 

(1.47pm)

mid afternoon meal then?

 

(1.53pm)

Bitty’s in! 

 

(1.55pm)

wear your biggest sunglasses B)

 

———————

 

(1.55pm)

how’s the head?

 

(1.55pm)

_oh shush, you_

 

(1.56pm)

_thanks. for putting up with me last night_

 

(1.57pm)

I’m used to a lot more than that. It was no problem, Bittle.

 

(1.59pm)

not your job, though. And after what you’ve been through! it can’t have been easy. So, thanks

 

(2.01pm)

don’t mention it

 

(2.01pm)

are you going to brunch with Shitty and Lardo? I can give you a ride if you don't feel up to riding your bike 

 

(2.04pm)

_oh, bless you_

 

(2.05pm)

_I’m just going to hop in the shower quickly, but I’ll pop some biscuits in and put the coffee pot on. Strong coffee_

 

(2.06pm)

_see you when you get here!_

 

(2.10pm)

see you then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is actually my first fic ever, so hope you enjoy and stay tuned!!


End file.
